Memories of Sam
by saturn567
Summary: It was supposed to be one of those memorable moments, but then she didn't wake up.


Disclaimer: This takes place after Mr. and Mrs., Fitzgerald  
as usual I do not bear any connections to the creators of Without a Trace or CBS.

Author's note: Thanks to all who read Smarty poems during my "hiatus"

**Chapter One - When Something Seems Wrong**

it was supposed to be a great day. Samantha had been calmly taken to the hospital. Well at least as calmly as Martin and Danny could manage it.

_Danny had brought bagels over for a brunch over at Martin and Samantha's apartment._

It was going to be just three of them since thirst of the team had plans for that Sunday.

Danny was telling some lame joke. Martin was rolling his eyes and trying not to pay attention to him.

"Sam you like my jokes right?" Danny inquired.

Samantha looked strange. Before it seemed like she was laughing but now she was cringing.

Samantha looked over at him and said," I think my water just broke," Samantha stammered.

Martin snapped to attention.

"Oh my gosh! Okay Sam take deep breaths. Where did you put your overnight bag?" Martin exclaimed.

"It's in my closet," Samantha stammered.

"I'll go grab it," Danny said sprinting into their bedroom.

Martin held on to her hand.

Danny returned a few minutes later.

"Okay I got the bag," Danny stopped short seeing Samantha.

"Um Martin do you think this is normal? She seems to be in a lot of pain," Danny quipped.

"Danny I'll take the bag, could you go get us a cab?" Martin inquired.

"Sure right on it!" Danny stammered.

They eventually got to the hospital in time but then once Samantha was in the room, they ended up having to operate.

"It's been two hours!" Martin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir; we are trying our best to revive your wife.  
However we have your son cleaned up if you would like to see him," the doctor stated.

Martin's blue eyes grew wide. "Thank-you! At least may I see my son?" Martin asked.

"Yes I'll have Nurse Marianne bring him to you," the doctor stated.

Danny clasped him on the back.  
"Yeah you are a Daddy and I'm the godfather!" Danny exclaimed.

Martin turned solemn.

"I'm still worried about Sam," Martin commented.

**Chapter Two- Bittersweet**

Martin held his son for the first time. He was happy they had a healthy child. However there had been no news about Samantha's condition.

By now Elena, Vivian, Jack along with Martin's parents had arrived.

Suddenly the doctor was in the doorway. She had a grim expression.

"Martin, I suggest you hand the baby to someone else," the doctor warned.

Martin turned pale. Vivian stood closest and was the strongest emotionally in the room. Martin placed the baby in Viv's trusting hands.

The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry but your wife has gone into a coma," the doctor stated.

Martin balked as he trembled into a nearby chair.

He hadn't felt this shaken his Aunt Bonnie. Samantha had been the only one to console him then and now she was...

Everyone surrounded him. No one knew what to say.  
This situation was the most bittersweet they had never witnessed.

**Six months later...**  
Martin still hadn't give up hope. He didn't care what others thought. He heard about a case where someone woke up fine after eight months. It had only been six and Samantha's brain activity had been quite intense the past week.

Martin had named their son Matthew just like Samantha would have wanted.

On Friday evening, Martin headed into the hospital to see check up on Samantha's progress.  
There seemed to a different in the atmosphere. He saw a nurse rushing back to her station.

"Dr. Sherman, patient in room 302 is starting to wake up!" the nurse chirruped.

Martin stopped short. That was her room!

He rushed towards it.

Dr. Sherman somehow made it before him.

"Hello Samantha, how are you feeling?" Dr. Sherman inquired.

"Where am I?" Samantha stammered.

Martin stopped in the doorway. Dr. Sherman ushered him in.

" Samantha looks who is here to see you. It's your husband Martin," Dr. Sherman stated before leaving them alone.

Samantha glanced at him shocked.

"We got married? All I remember before waking up was some white light and you looking at me. It seemed like you were asking me to come back," Samantha stated.

Martin nodded. "I'm so glad you are all right. Do you remember anything at all Sam?" Martin inquired.

Samantha's eyes welled up with tears. "All I know is my name is Samantha and that I'm married to you," Samantha stammered.

**Chapter Three- Homecoming**

" Samantha when we get home my cousins Jamie and Alison are going to be there. They are just getting the place ready for your homecoming," Martin stated.

Samantha nodded. "Okay now did I know them very well before?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes in fact Jamie has young daughter named Ava. Just to let you know Ava has been asking about you," Martin said.

Samantha sat down on the bed bewildered.

"I have no clue how I am supposed to...," Samantha trailed off.

Martin squeezed her hand assurlingly.

"Sam everything will be all right. Jaime and Alison will help out until she feels ready to handle things on your own," Martin assured her.

Samantha smiled slightly.  
It was now the Sunday following her waking up from the coma. Martin had reintroduced her to the team.  
Danny had made her laugh with his lame jokes again.

"_You know Martin she still laughs at my jokes. Her condition can't be that bad," Danny commented.  
Martin nodded solemnly._

"You didn't tell her about Matthew did you?" Martin inquired.

Danny shook his head. "No man. I understand you want her to find out when you take her home," Danny stated.

"Yes I do. The doctors are telling me it's best for her to recall everything bit by bit," Martin commented.

**Back to present**

Martin talked to Jamie and Alison before he took Samantha home.

They assured him everything was fine.

Martin sighed as he glanced at Samantha before opening the door.

Jamie greeted them with Ava lingering nearby.

Martin and Samantha exchanged hugs with her.

"You must be Jamie," Samantha stated.  
Jamie nodded with a smile.

Alison gave them each a hug.

As she gave Samantha a hug, she mouthed that Matthew was in the nursery.

Martin turned solemn. He wondered how Samantha would react.

Alison finished brewing tea and they were about to sit down when Ava said," Auntie would you like to see the baby?"

Samantha looked at her puzzled.  
Suddenly a cry came out from the other room.

Samantha rushed over to the nursery.

Martin followed her there and stopped at the doorway.

Samantha looked at the child startled for a moment before she picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair.

Her eyes welled up with happy tears.  
She looked over at Martin.  
" This is our baby, isn't it?" Samantha inquired.

Martin nodded.

"You carried him for nine months inside of you," Martin said solemnly.

Martin turned to Jamie.

"I do not know if she'll hate me for not telling her sooner or she'll just accept it," Martin stated.

"Don't worry Martin, she will be fine," Jamie assured him.

After dinner Samantha turned to Martin. "How many months is Matthew. I can't believe I missed his first milestones," Samantha murmured.

"How many months do you think he looks?" Martin inquired.

"About six," Samantha quipped.

"Yeah he was born six months ago from the day before you woke up," Martin replied.

Samantha looked down at Matthew.

"Has he been all right? I wasn't here to take care of him. Does he get sick often?" Samantha said worried.

Martin put his hand on hers.

"He's healthy Sam. You just need to get used to everything," Martin assured her.

Before long Matthew awakened hungry.  
Samantha ushered Martin away so she could feed him in private.  
" It's time for some mother and son bonding," Samantha commented as she pushed Martin out the door.

Martin grinned but he was worried about her. The doctor had said she would get traces of her past from time to time. There was no telling how she would react.

An hour later, Samantha slipped into bed next to Martin.

"Is he asleep?" Martin inquired.

"Yes and he looks like an angel," Samantha said with a content smile.

"Are you all right Martin?" Samantha asked a few minutes later.

Martin was taken aback. Why was she asking he was all right?

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Martin inquired.

"You had to spend six months waiting for me to wake up. That couldn't have been easy," Samantha stated.

Martin turned solemn.  
"I just couldn't bear the thought of you not coming back Sam," Martin stated.

"I guess it's great that this had to happen after we had Matthew," Samantha commented.

"Yeah he just reminded me each day not to give up hope," Martin replied.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter Five - A bunch of Hazed Memories**

Samantha thrashed around in her sleep. There was a haze of vivid images invading her dreams.

_She saw someone kissing her temple before leaving her alone in some strange room. Next she saw two men in a scuffle before a shot rang out. She heard someone saying," Danny is okay but Martin is bad." She saw bloody shreds of a shirt on the ground._

She awakened in a sweat.

Martin heard her heavy breathing.

"Sam what's wrong?" Martin inquired

Samantha clutched him by his sleeve.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay Sam. Just try to calm and tell me what happened," Martin said soothingly.

"It was all a haze of memories," Samantha commented.

She described everything to him as best she could.

"When where you shot?" Samantha inquired.

"It was two years ago, Sam. I'm all right now fully because I had you," Martin quipped.

"You have work tomorrow. I'm sorry I woke you up," Samantha said.

"Its okay just relax and get some sleep," Martin said soothingly.

"Just promise me you won't go anywhere before waking me up," Samantha insisted.

"I promise," Martin replied as Samantha closed her eyes.

**Chapter Six** **Almost Strangers**

Martin awakened and saw that Samantha was in a deep sleep, he decided not to wake him until he had to leave. As he got up, she grabbed him by the arm. "I was going to wake up before I left for work," Martin stated.

"Yeah but I want to see you off," Samantha insisted.

"Let me guess you were pretending to sleep?" Martin said amusingly. 

Samantha rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a cry came from the nursery.

"See babies wake up early to keep us on our toes," Samantha commented before she slipped out of bed.

Martin got ready for work. They alternated the use of the bathroom. Martin smiled remembering the early days of their marriage.

**Flashback**  
_" Mr. Fitzgerald you better came back here and opens this door!" Samantha screamed._

Martin pretended to walk out the door and then suddenly crept back in and opened the bathroom door which caused Samantha to tumble forward.

"I'll get back at you Martin," Samantha stammered.

"Yeah right. It will be amusing to see what you have up your sleeve," Martin said sarcastically.  
Then they headed off to the office with Samantha giving him dirty looks as she thought up a plan for revenge.

**Back to the Present**  
now they were almost strangers. Samantha still didn't know what they did for a living. She knew Danny, Vivian, Elena and Jack as supervisor. She been reintroduced to them at the hospital, so she had no questions, just assumed she was talking to people who worked for some company. But today after her dreams she realized something. If Martin had been shot perhaps he did not work a regular office job.

Samantha prepared breakfast as she mulled over the flashes. She wanted to ask Martin so many things but decided with one question.

"Martin what kind of jobs do we have that we both got shot?" Samantha inquired as she turned the coffee maker off.

Martin stopped eating. He wasn't sure if he should just tell her.

"Sam, I'm not supposed to tell you everything. The doctors want to regain everything naturally," Martin stated.

Samantha sighed as she sat down next to him.

"How am I supposed to just pick up and move on?" Samantha muttered.

Martin put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Give it time Sam. Well I better get going," Martin said glancing at his watch.

"Okay just don't get shot it isn't worth it," Samantha said. Suddenly she felt a sense of deja vu.

"I must have said that to already," Samantha said solemnly.

"Yeah you did. Oh and I'll try not to," Martin said solemnly.

Samantha remained silent before asking;" Don't you want to say good-bye to Matthew?"

She went to get him. Martin leaned over and stroked Matthew's head. He gave Samantha a firm look before leaving.

As he waited for the cab to stop he turned to see Samantha with Matthew on her hip, waving good-bye.

A little amusing for you all, I hope!

**Chapter Seven On to Work, Along comes Pops**

" Coming!" Samantha exclaimed as the knocks continued outside the apartment door.

She opened the door to see a stern, well dressed man about sixty-five years old.

"Hello Samantha," Victor Fitzgerald said.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone today," Samantha said.  
She glanced at him for another minute before she noticed the resemblance.

"Ah! You must be Martin's father!" Samantha declared.

Victor looked at her as if she was insane. "Samantha who else would I be? I can't believe this! Martin is letting you stay alone in this condition?" Victor exclaimed.

He noticed the baby monitor. "Oh my goodness, you are alone with my grandson!" Victor exclaimed dismayed.

Samantha gave him a wide -eyed look.

"Listen Pops I might have been in a coma for six months but does not mean I'm suddenly crazy. I am quite capable of taking care of my own son!" Samantha exclaimed.

Now it was Victor's turn to look startled. "Why did you call me Pops?" Victor inquired.

"Pops like the cereal! Anyways please be seated. I should have asked you for coffee, I'll be right back," Samantha stated.

Victor angrily dialed Martin's cell.

"Martin, what in the world is wrong with your wife?" Victor exclaimed.  
" Dad she just woke up from a coma. She was bound to have some effects," Martin stated.

"I told you not to let them keep her on those machines! There could have been other treatment options we could have searched. She is even more difficult then before!' Victor snapped.

Martin heard the sound of a coffee maker going off in the distance.

"Dad just gives her the phone," Martin stated.

Samantha put down the mugs and took the phone from Victor's hand.

"Hello Martin. Yeah I called him Pops. Don't worry I'll take good care of him," Samantha said before giving the phone back to Victor. She gave him an amused look as he hung up the phone.

"Martin just informed me that you came in for a quick visit. Please enjoy your coffee," Samantha said through a fake grin.  
She checked up on Matthew really quick before returning to torture Victor.

"So tell me sir, what is it that you do or are you retired?" Samantha inquired as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm actually the Deputy Director of the FBI and I plan to continue this job for at least another five years," Victor retorted.

"Hmm, interesting," Samantha commented.

Victor stared at her disbelief. "You don't have any idea, do you?" Victor said.

"Samantha both your personal life and your professional life could be changed because of my orders," Victor stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Samantha muttered.

"Here's my card give me a call, when you feel better," Victor said before walking out the door.

Samantha looked at the card. Suddenly a memory came rushing back.

_"It's doesn't hurt to be Victor Fitzgerald son, no wonder he is smiling," Danny commented._

"It's a pretty nice smile," Samantha commented as she looked over at the white board.

Suddenly she felt this great pain arise and soon she was unconscious. The last thing she heard was the crashing of a mug.

**Chapter Eight- As Normal as Possible**

Twenty minutes later. Martin comes home and looks into the nursery. Matthew looks at him all giggles. Yet Martin notices a far way look in his eyes as if he were trying to give him a hint.

Martin picks up Matthew and heads over to the main room. Its then he notices Samantha sprawled on the ground between the coffee table and sofa.

Martin frantically checked for a pulse. He sighs, there is one?  
He turns to his son," Hey little man, I guess we need to wake up Mommy," Martin said calmly.

Martin puts Matthew in the crib for a minute as he picks up Samantha and places her on the couch. He gets some water and throws into her face.

Slowly but surely, Samantha begins to regain consciousness. Martin looks at her with concern.  
?." Martin inquired.

Samantha stares back at him dazed before replying.

"I just read your Dad's card, suddenly had this memory. That guy Danny and I were talking about you," Samantha stated.

"I hope it was something nice," Martin said with a slight grin.

Samantha didn't continue.

"Okay Sam. I 'm going to get an appointment with Dr. Sherman, would you stay with Matt, while I make the call? Are you feeling strange?" Martin inquired.

Samantha shook her head.

"No. I'm fine now. Make the appointment, I cannot believe this happened, something could have happened to Matthew," Samantha said.

"Just stay calm. Hopefully the doctor can see us soon, until then my mother will come stay with Matthew," Martin stated.

Samantha nodded before heading into the other room.

Martin picked up the phone and started to dial.

Two days later Martin and Samantha headed to see Dr. Sherman.

After running a few tests, Dr. Sherman took Martin aside.

"Martin she needs to start going about things as normal as possible. Whatever the trigger is for her regaining more of her memory is not connected to staying indoors. Let her go grocery shopping. Keep in contact with her but really I'm sure everything will be fine. Physically is a bit frail but she can do everyday normal things," Dr. Sherman assured him.

Martin nodded. "I guess tomorrow is better than any other day," Martin commented as Samantha got ready to leave.

**Chapter Nine - Going out for the Day**

Ring, Ring! Samantha scrounged around in her purse for her cell phone. It was Martin.

"Hello honey," Martin said.

"Hello sweetheart!" Samantha exclaimed.

"So where are you going today?" Martin inquired.

It was now day second day Samantha had been going out for the day.

"Matthew I are going for a little walk around Central Park," Samantha stated.

"That's great, just give my cousins a call if you feel strange okay?" Martin stated.

"Sure don't worry; I got everything under control," Samantha stated.

She hung up the phone a few feet away she saw a child being dragged away by a stranger. She knew it was a stranger as the mother was screaming and trying to get the kid back.

Samantha carefully pushed the stroller towards them.

In a flash she had the guy's arm pinned behind his back as the mother grabbed her two-year -old.

Nearby a police officer came over and took over for Samantha. Samantha roughly handed the culprit over before going back to check on Matthew.

"Thank-you so much for saving my son!" the mother exclaimed.

"You're welcome. I have my own son. I can understand," Samantha stated.

"Your son is so lucky," the woman stated looking down at Matthew.

Another cop came along and asked them to come downtown to give their statements.

Around six p.m, Martin was finished for the day. He was looking forward to spending a nice Friday evening with his family. He decided to call up Samantha to see where she was.

"Sam, I'll be home soon. Where are you?" Martin inquired.

"Oh honey I just need to finish up my statement. Doesn't worry I had your Mom take Matthew home," Samantha replied.

"What do you mean statement?" Martin exclaimed.

"There was this incident at the park today. I'm at the police station across from it," Samantha stated.

Martin hung up the phone startled.

**Chapter Ten- Worried About You**

"Hey Martin, so seemed tense," Danny commented as he spotted Martin standing startled near the elevator.

"Guess where Sam is," Martin said.

"What happened to hot stuff? Is she all right?" Danny inquired.

"I don't know. She said she was downtown giving her statement to the police," Martin stammered.

"I think she needs an escort home. Come let's get over there before she goes home on her own," Danny insisted.

"Okay let's go," Martin stated, taking a deep breath.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald would you need an escort home?" the officer inquired. The other woman and her son had been taken home a few minutes before.

Samantha was about to respond when Martin and Danny showed up.

"Her escort home is here," Danny stated.

"Which one of you is the husband?" the officer inquired.

Danny grinned. "You saw the kid, it has to be his," Danny said pointing to Martin.

The officer gave him a stern look before turning to Martin. "Mr. Fitzgerald your wife acting quite bravely today. She saved a child from being abducted," the officer stated.

Martin and Samantha exchanged smiles before shaking hands with the officer and heading out with Danny. Outside, Danny and Martin linked arms with her.

"Guys I'm not drunk nor am I going to faint," Samantha exclaimed.

"This is how an escort works, we hold on to you until we get you to the destination," Danny said.

Samantha sighed as they hailed a cab and before long were back at the apartment.

Margaret Fitzgerald was waiting for them. Samantha gave her a hug. "Thanks for picking up Matthew today," Samantha stated.

"Not a problem. He just fell asleep. I better get going, Pops is waiting for me at the hotel," Margaret said with grin.

She gave Martin a hug and Danny a smile before she left.

"Hey Martin your mother is way nicer than your dad," Danny stated.

"Thanks Danny," Martin said before heading to get freshened up.

"So should I go get a pizza?" Danny inquired.

"Guess that would be nice. It's been a long day," Samantha stated.

"So how did it feel sacking the bad guy?" Danny asked.

"Great, it felt exhilarating!" Samantha exclaimed as she started coffee.

"If you don't feel like heading out just now, I could call," Samantha said.

"No, I'll go, just wanted to tell you we are all worried about you Sam, especially Martin," Danny stated.

"Thanks for your concern. I'll try not to spring too many surprises on you guys," Samantha stated.

**Chapter 11** - **Just Hanging out**

The three of them were just hanging out eating pizza and watching a Knicks game when the phone rang Martin picked up.

"Hi Jamie. Yeah everything is fine. Yeah I'll see if Sam is up for that," Martin stated.

"Sam is you up to going to the Tolands tomorrow afternoon?" Martin inquired.

"Sure I would like to see Ava again," Samantha stated.

Martin finished talking to Jamie before settling down on the couch with Samantha.

Danny sat in the armchair.

"You know I feel like the King of the world!" Danny exclaimed.

Samantha turned to Martin. "Has always been so goofy or is on something?" Samantha inquired.

"I heard that!" Danny said before turning his attention back to the game.

"He is naturally a goof," Martin retorted with a straight face.

"Thank-you! I love making everyone laugh," Danny commented.

Two hours later, Danny left. Martin and Samantha went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

As Martin took the last plate from her hands, Samantha suddenly had another memory came back to her.

_" Martin stop spraying me with that," Samantha said.  
Every time she got close to the faucet, he'd spray her and she would jump back.  
The water was really cold._

Finally the dishes were done and she was able to shut off the faucet.

"Okay now who is getting drenched now?" Samantha exclaimed as she began chasing him around the apartment with a jug of water

Eventually he tripped over something and she poured it over his head.

Martin merely grinned. "This was a lot better than coffee all over me!" Martin exclaimed.

"Should I go get some?" Samantha inquired teasingly.

"No way!" Martin said as he pinned her arm behind her.

"Come on Martin! Let me go! Not unless you promise," Martin said.

"Okay I won't..," Samantha said. He let go.

"Okay I won't refrain from poring coffee down your shirt!" Samantha said running towards the coffee maker.

Martin rushed after her.

Samantha felt a bit dazed but didn't faint.

"Did you remember something nice this time?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah I did," Samantha said solemnly before she turned on the spray and began drenching Martin.

"Sam what was that for?" Martin exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to chase me?" Samantha with a grin before she began running

**Chapter Twelve**

Jamie, Alison and Samantha took a girls afternoon out and went shopping while Roger and Martin watched the kids.

"How is Samantha doing lately?" Roger asked.

"Better she is remembering things and she arrested someone yesterday," Martin stated.

"Wow! That is a very interesting development!" Roger exclaimed.

"Tell me about it! I almost had a heart attack. I was afraid someone tried to hurt Sam or Matthew," Martin retorted.

They watched football reruns while the kids napped.  
Surprisingly, Matthew and Ava awakened instinctively upon the girls returning.

Ava ran up to Samantha first and gave her hug.

"Wow I guess Ava has a favorite aunt now," Jamie teased.

"Ava just doesn't see her aunt Samantha that often that is why she hugged her first!" Alison exclaimed

Samantha grinned as she put Ava down. She turned to Martin took Matthew from his arms.

"How was he?" Samantha inquired.

"Great, I guess he just wanted to be up to see you," Martin stated.

"Okay I guess we can eat now that Alison has spent all her savings today," Roger said with a grin.

Jamie and Alison headed into the kitchen.

"Um, Martin could you just watch him for a few minutes. I need to get that pie in the oven before I feed him," Samantha said.

"Sure I'll get to bond with Matthew bit longer. We wouldn't want him to be a Momma's boy when he gets older," Martin joked.

This was awarded by nudge from Samantha before she went into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Samantha the pie looks fabulous," Jamie exclaimed.

"Thanks, I used Martin's favorite filling," Samantha stated.

Martin grinned. He really hoped what he was thinking was true.

"Come on Martin you get you try the first piece," Alison said as she handed him a plate.

Martin took his fork and put into his mouth. He was right. It was exactly the same.

"Martin does you like it?" Samantha inquired.

"Yes I do. Sam it's just the same as...," Martin trailed off as he noticed Samantha's bewildered expression.

"It just came to be last night. I don't know when I made it last," Samantha stammered before they continued eating.

Okay next update!

It started to rain heavily as Martin, Samantha along with Matthew arrived back home.

Samantha grabbed Matthew as Martin held an umbrella over them.

In the end, Matthew was tucked into his crib, all dry.  
While his parents were drenched.

" He sure sleeps like a log," Samantha commented before getting some dry clothes.

"Yeah I guess he is like me. Whenever I'm tuckered out you could never wake me up," Martin said.

Samantha grinned. "Oh gosh I left the second pie in the car! Where are the keys?" Samantha inquired.

"I'll go get them," Martin insisted.

"No you already changed. I'll go retrieve it," Samantha replied as she grabbed an umbrella.

Before Martin got a chance to say be careful she was out the door.

He looked out a moment later, to see her heading back towards the door.

"Here I'll warm this up as a warm snack," Martin said.

"That would be great!" Samantha stated as she attempted to pull off her shoes.

"Sam, do you need some help?" Martin called out from the kitchen.

He turned to see her fall with a thud on her way into the kitchen.

Samantha regained consciousness a few minutes later.

"You'll be fine Sam, first I have to get these boots off. You could have all of the Hudson in these," Martin joked.

"What happened?" Samantha inquired feeling cold.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Martin inquired with concern.

"I was about to give birth to the baby and they said they were going to sedate me. Then I didn't wake up for a long time. I had a dream that I didn't remember anything and everything seemed unfamiliar and that baby was already over six months old," Samantha finished.

Martin turned solemn.

"Sam all that happened. Matthew is over six months old. You went into a coma. You just woke up two weeks ago," Martin added.

"Oh my gosh!" Samantha exclaimed as she tried to get up.

Then she slumped down.

"I think you are right. I must have the Hudson in my boots. How did I fall?" Samantha inquired.

"Um how about we get these boots off first, and then we'll concentrate on the other details," Martin quipped.

**Chapter 14- **b It's Good to Be Back /b

" When she fell, she hit her temporal lobe. The temporal lobe controls memory. It must have caused an impact that brought back most of her memory," Dr. Sherman stated.

A few things were fuzzy for Samantha like the fact she didn't remember the Central Park incident. But for the most part Mrs. Fitzgerald was ready to go back to work.

Martin was apprehensive but glad that Samantha was normal again.

Everyone was elated to be able to speak freely with Samantha again.

Samantha was hesitant upon leaving Matthew in day care but she had an urge to go back to work. Of course she would go sneak a peak at Matthew whenever she got the chance.

Vivian and Elena had arranged a small surprise party for Samantha's return to the field.

"Congratulations, Sam you passed your fire arms test," Jack stated.

Samantha thanked him and put her gun in her desk.

"Hey Sam I hate to bother you on the first day back but could you help us out with the paperwork?" Elena joked.

"No problem, Elena. How is Gracie doing?" Samantha inquired.

"She's great!" Elena exclaimed as Danny approached the bullpen.

"So Sam how is the first day back?" Danny inquired.

"It's good to be back," Samantha retorted.

Vivian came in and said," Sorry Sam, but I think Jack is about to announce a case. Where is Martin, we will need him on this one," Vivian inquired.

"I'll call him in," Samantha stated.

Right after Martin showed up he spotted Samantha grinning at Danny and Elena.

"What's so funny?" Martin inquired.

"I think we got our replacement as the rockiest couple in the New York branch of the FBI," Samantha stated as Danny and Elena argued in the distance.

Martin put his arms around her and whispered," I guess we have."

**The End**  
_Memories of Sam  
It was a routine event.  
But then she didn't wake up.  
Not for six months.  
She woke up  
and didn't know a thing.  
Everything seemed unfamiliar  
everyone seemed like a stranger.  
Eventually as time passed  
she started to regain her memories.  
Suddenly she fell.  
When she woke up  
the memories of Sam  
were back.  
Now she was ready to live  
and create more happy memories  
with her husband, her son  
Pops and Margaret Fitzgerald  
along with Tolands.  
She was now ready to face the field  
after a long hiatus.  
_


End file.
